Travlling Soldier
by tjmack
Summary: Now Complete! Nathan and Haley have never met, Haley is twentytwo years old and works at her best friend, Lucas's mother's cafe. Luke is TwentySix and just happens to be Nathan's older brother, but they've never met because they're father Dan never claime
1. Chapter 1

Title: Travling Soldier

Author: tjmack

Category: Romance, Drama, also very Angsty

Spoilers: No real spoliers

Summary: Set Now: Nathan and Haley have never met, Haley is twenty-two years old and works at her best friend, Lucas's mother's cafe. Luke is Twenty-Six and just happens to be Nathan's older brother, but they've never met because they're father Dan never claimed Lucas. Nathan is Twenty-five, and his only way to get out from under his father was to join the army. Fate sets in an war hero Nathan Scott returns to Tree Hill, and goes to Karen's Cafe to see his brother. Instead he finds a cute, quirky girl there, and instantly falls in love with her. But what will become of they're relationship when Nathan is called back to duty. Full of heartbreaking angst, and some great fluffy moments. Notes: I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R

Chapter One: Meet Haley

Haley knew today was her day off, but she just loved hanging out with Lucas and Karen. She didn't have anything better to do. Brooke was prepping for her wedding, even though she hadn't picked her maid of honor or her bridesmaids yet. Haley figured that Peyton would be her maid of honor, she knew they had, had some problems in the past, but they were best friends. Peyton, was out of town, at an art convention. Chase was probably with Brooke, since they got engaged they've been attached at the hip. She walked in and sat down at the counter. Karen noticed her sitting there and walked over to her.

"Haley, you know it's your day off right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I do," Haley said.

"Well, can I get you anything," Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'd love a cup of coffee, and a cheeseburger," Haley said.

"Alright, I'll let Luke know," Karen said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no, Luke is cooking," Haley asked.

"Well, of course," Karen said.

"Don't tell him it's for me," Haley said, remembering all to well what happened last time.

_Beginning of flashback_

_"Oh, Hales, this cheeseburger is for you?" Lucas asked_

_"Luke, you that it is," Haley said, looking aggeravted._

_"Oh, well in that case, I'll make it extra special good," Lucas said, trying to hide his smile._

_"Sure, sure," Haley said, not really paying much attention to him._

_A few minutes later, Lucas plopped down the most delicious cheeseburger down, in front of her._

_"Oh, Luke, this looks delicous," Haley said._

_She picked it up, and took a huge bite. Her face automaticly changed, and she spat it out on her plate._

_"You asshole," she yelled._

_"What Hales, I made it special for you," Lucas said, trying to hold in his laughter._

_"You know damn well, I don't like onions," she said, taking a huge drink from her soda._

_"Oh, you don't like onions," Lucas said, and then let his laughter out._

_She hit him playfully._

_"You ain't making me another sandwiches," Haley said._

_End of Flashback_

A few minutes later, Karen brought up her cheeseburger.

"I checked, there aren't any onions," Karen said, sitting it down in front of her.

"Okay, thanks," Haley said.

Lucas emerged from the kitchen area, looking confused.

"My mom said that cheeseburger wasn't for you," Lucas said.

"Well, it was," Haley said, as she laughed slightly.

"Well, that is totally beyond, not fair, I was gonna make it extra special for you," Lucas said, with a beeming smile on his face.

"Remind me, one more time, why do I hang out with you?" Haley said.

"Cause you love me, you know it's true," Lucas said, trying to not laugh.

"I know that there is a reason, I do however know, that it isn't that," Haley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, you've looked at twenty different colors, I'm sure one of them will work," Chase said, trying to calm her down.

"No, Chase they won't, because I have to like them, and everything that they have shown me," she stopped long enough to catch her breath, "They suck, okay, it's plain and simple," Brooke said.

If Chase had known what a monster this was gonna turn Brooke into, he would have waited, till maybe, never. He laughed to himself, at Brooke screaming histrically at the lady, showing her this hidieous pink color. He loved her so much, but god she could be so Brooke sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in slience for a little while, and finished her coffee. Karen could hear the sound of an empty coffee cup a mile away. Just as she had figured, Karen popped up, and filled her cup back up.

"So, hows Luke and Peyton doing?" Haley asked.

"Oh, they're doing good," Karen said.

"Well thats great," Haley said.

"Yeah, he just got back to town yesterday," Karen said.

"Didn't they leave like last week sometime," Haley said.

"Yeah, he just hates leaving her behind," Karen said.

"Yeah, true," Haley said back to her.

Karen left to go refill someone elses coffee, and to take someone elses order. Lucas's came up behind her, and looked really weird.

"What is it Luke, is it Peyton," Haley asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I just got a call from my brother," Lucas said.

"You mean that guy Nathan, that you've never met," Haley said.

"Yeah," Lucas said, he looked as if someone had hypnotised him.

"Well, what did he want," Haley asked

"He said, he was coming to town, to see me," Lucas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nathan and his disfunctional family

Nathan was about two hours from his hometown. He really didn't want to go back, going back meant he had to see his dad, and that spelt disaster. It wasn't that he didn't love his father, he did. It was just that his father was, well an ass. His father of course was known by everyone in Tree Hill, Dan Scott owned and managed, Dan Scott Motors. Being one of the only car lots in Tree Hill, anyone who had a car in Tree Hill, bought it at Dan Scott Motors. His father could bullshit, anyone, in fact he was pretty sure he could sale a book to a blind man. This of course not being the reason why he didn't want to see his father. He had left Tree Hill right after graduation, of course he didn't get to go to Tree Hill high. No he had to go to a private school. God forbid he actually comminacate with people who lived in Tree Hill. He figured his father did this because he didn't want him talking or making friends with his brother, Lucas Scott. Even though he had never met his brother, that was one of his only reasons for returning to Tree Hill.

He was about thirty miles away from Tree Hill now, and he remembered all to clearly what happened the day he had left, to join the army.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_"Son, you've got every college in North Carolina wanting you to join there basketball team," Dan had told his son._

_"Dad, I told you, I want to join the army, I don't want to play basketball anymore," Nathan said, it wasn't entirely true. _

_Nathan loved the game, he enjoyed playing basketball, but he also knew that if he went to college to play it would be exactly the same as playing in high school. His father had controled him with that sport, and joining the army was the only way he could think of to get out from under his father completely._

_"I will not have that, you will not join the army," his father demanded._

_"You know what dad, I'm eighteen years old, and it's my damn choice, and I am joining the army," Nathan said._

_"If you do, you will not longer be welcome in my house," Dan said._

_"Oh, so if I go off and become a war hero, and save a bunch of people, you wouldn't be proud of me," Nathan said._

_"Your damn straight I won't," Dan said with a deadpan look on his face._

_"Well fine dad, I don't wanna be your no more anyways," Nathan said as he walked out the door.\_

_End of Flashback_

It wasn't that he didn't wanna be his son anymore, he loved his father. He didn't know why, hell he didn't know why his mom still loved him, but he did. It was just that he was sick and tired of being his father's slave. Doing everything daddy ever told him. That's why he never knew his brother, because daddy wouldn't have it. The thought of having to see his father again, well it made him cringe. He knew they would fight, and they would bicker, and it was all his father's fault. Unfornately for him, his parents lived right on the outskirts of Tree Hill, and he had pulled onto they're street. He wasn't even sure what made him think that they still lived here, but he knew his father, and how damn vindictive his was. Of course they still lived here, he had everyone in this town, pretty much tied around his finger. He saw his childhood home, and pulled into the driveway. The only reason he went to his parents, was to see his mother. He knew she was heartbroken when he left, but she also knew that it was good for him. He got out of his car, and looked around a little bit.

He walked up to the door, and knocked. He prayed his father didn't answer, which this being a weekday, and it only being two, he was sure his father was at work. After the second knock, his mother answered the door. She pulled the door opened, and her jaw dropped when she saw her little boy standing there in front of her.

"Hi, mom," He said hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here, my boy," she asked, refusing to let go of him.

"I'm on a leave of abscene, I get sometime off every year, and well I haven't used any of it," Nathan said, letting go of her.

"How long are you in town for," she asked him.

"Well, I have almost a year's worth of time, I'm not sure how much I will use," Nathan said.

"I'm just glad your here," she said.

"Where's Dan at," Nathan said, refusing to call him father.

"He's at the dealership, but he will be here in about ten minutes for his lunch break," his mother said.

They heard a key in the door, and knew who it was. Nathan prepared himself for his father screaming at him. The door opened and there stood Dan Scott.

"Oh, well look, if it isn't my other bastard child," Dan said harshly, as he brushed past Nathan and went into the kitchen.

Nathan wasn't going to take his shit not anymore. He walked into the kitchen, even though his mother's eyes pleaded for him not to.

"You know what Dan, if you weren't such an ass, maybe I would have went to college," Nathan said.

"What did you say to me," Dan said, he didn't like it when people went against him.

"You heard me, if you weren't such an ass," Nathan said.

Dan refused to take shit from a little shit like Nathan. He pulled his hand back, and was willing and able to hit him, when his wife came in.

"I swear to god, Dan if you lay one finger on our son, I will kill you, I swear," Deb said.

Dan immedately dropped his hand, he knew his wife had been a bit unstable since Nathan had left, blaming him for her son leaving. He completely believed that she would kill him.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't stand looking at this joke of a man anymore," Nathan said, as he stormed out of the house.

He couldn't believe that his father, was going to hit him. Did his father have no heart. It was at that time that he knew that Lucas had, had the better life. Nathan wished he could have never knew his father.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Face To Face

Nathan had to get away, he decided he was going to drive into town, and meet with his brother. Then he would try to find a hotel room or maybe a small apartment. He knew that Lucas's mom owned a cafe on the main drive. It was called Karen's Cafe, he just wasn't exactly sure where it was. He came up to town, faster than he had anticapated. He picked up his cell, and dialed the number he had found for Lucas, and hoped he would answer. There was no answer, he assumed that he was at work. He pulled up to the third stop light, and spotted Karen's Cafe. He pulled over to the only available parking spot.

He got out of the car, and walked up to the door. It was only his brother, why was he so nervous. He opened the door, and walked inside. He found a woman, about the same age as his mother, behind the counter, he assumed that was Karen. He walked up to the counter, and sat down at the available seat.

"Can I help you," Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lucas Scott," Nathan said, then remembered he hadn't changed out of his uniform just yet.

"Can I ask why?" Karen asked.

"Of course, I'm Nathan Scott, his brother," Nathan said.

"Oh, your Nathan, oh well it's really nice to meet you Nathan," Karen said, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, Miss Roe," Nathan said.

"Oh, please call me Karen," Karen said.

"Okay, I will," Nathan said, with his jaw dropping smile.

"Luke's not here, he won't be in till a little bit later," Karen said.

"Oh, well can I get a coffee then," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen had left to get his coffee, when he turned his head to the door. He saw the most beautiful woman walking toward him. His jaw about dropped to the floor.

"Karen, where are you," Haley yelled out.

"I'm getting so coffee hold on a minute," Karen yelled back.

Haley sat down, in the seat next to Nathan, completely oblivious to the fact that he was sitting next to her.

"Hi," he said, just wanting to strike up a conversation with the beautiful young lady.

"Hi," she said, not even looking his way.

"How are you doing," Nathan said with a slight smile.

This brought her attention to the extremely handsome young man sitting next to her, "I'm fine," she said, with a gleeming smile on her face.

"You work here," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to start my shift," Haley said.

"Oh, well, would you like to go for dinner, once your shift is over," Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Haley said.

"I'm Nathan," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Haley," she said shaking his hand.

"Nice meeting you Haley," he said, with a beeming smile on his face.

"Here you go Nathan," Karen said, handing him the coffee.

"Oh, Hales, this is Luke's younger brother, Nathan Scott," Karen said.

"Oh, really, well Mr. Scott has asked me out to dinner tonight," Haley said, looking at Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, left the Cafe about fifteen minutes later, after informing Karen he'd be back in an hour. He decided that he would get a small apartment, he would probably be here for atleast a month. He grabbed a newspaper from the newscart right outside the cafe, and started looking threw it. It had been awhile since he had been in town, but he knew where most of the places where still at. He was walking while looking at the paper, and bumped into someone.

"What it, you clumpsy ass," Brooke yelled.

"I'd know that voice from anywhere," Nathan said.

"Why Nathan Scott is that you," Brooke said.

He pulled the newspaper down, to comform that indeed it was him.

"Oh My God! Nathan," she said throwing her arms around him.

"Oh My God! interduce us," Chase said, feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh, Nate, this is my fiancee Chase Sawyer," Brooke said.

"Oh, hey, I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan said.

"That name sounds familiar," Chase said.

"Oh, why this is local war hero, Nathan Scott, and of course Luke's younger brother," Brooke said, still excited to see him.

"Oh, yeah," Chase said, feeling really dumb.

"Since I know your not in town to see your father, I'm guessing you came to see Luke," Brooke said.

"Yeah I am, do you know him?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, he's Chase's best friend, and he's married to Chase's "little" sister Peyton," Brooke said.

"Is he like," Nathan started to say but Brooke interupted him.

"Nate, Luke is the sweetest man on the planet, along side you and Chase of course," Brooke said.

"Well good can't wait to meet him," Nathan said

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back Here

A few hours had past, and Nathan really wanted to get back to the cafe. He knew Lucas was there by now. He had just paid for his apartment, it was a cozy little one bedroom. He figured he could be happy there, for as long as he planned on staying.

He hopped in his car, and took off for the cafe. He was just hoping that Lucas was as nice as Brooke made him seem to be. He had known Brooke basically all his life. They had gone to school together, in fact they had dated. It just didn't work, it felt as if he was dating his sister, which is beyond gross.

He pulled up to the cafe, about ten minutes later, and hopped out of his car. He walked up to the doorway, and opened it. He saw Karen again, he didn't see the beautiful Haley anywhere. She was probably gone to lunch or something.

"Oh, hi Nathan," Karen said.

"Hey, is Lucas here," he asked.

"Yeah let me go get him for you," Karen said.

She came back a few minutes later, and saw a tall blonde man with her.

"Nathan this is Lucas, Luke this is Nathan," Karen said.

Lucas and Nathan walked over to the table in the corner, for a bit of priavcy.

"Look, I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I had to take a break from it all," Nathan said.

"I'm just wondering why, after all these years, you wanna see me," Lucas said.

"Honestly, I wanted to meet you, way back when," Nathan said.

"Oh, really, then why didn't you," Lucas said.

"Because, I did everything my dad told me to way back when," Nathan said.

"So, why now," Lucas said.

"Because, I'm now the bastard son of my father," Nathan said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"He disowned me when I joined the army," Nathan said.

"That sucks," Lucas said, with a bit of a lighter face.

Nathan knew that he wasn't going to automatically let him in, but with the smile on his face, he figured he understood a bit.

"Like I said, I'm sorry about springing it on you," Nathan said.

"Not a problem," Lucas said.

"You know what, Brooke was right about you," Nathan said.

"You know Brooke?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I've known her for years," Nathan said.

"Oh, you guys went to school together didn't you?" Lucas said.

"Yeah we did," Nathan said.

"What exactly did she say about me," Lucas said, kind of afraid to hear what she said.

"She said that you were one of the sweetest niceist guys she knows," Nathan said.

"Really," Lucas said.

"Yeah, she also mention you were married," Nathan said, motioning toward his wedding ring.

"Yeah, to Peyton, do you know her," Lucas asked.

"I think Brooke might have mentioned her once or twice," Nathan said.

They sat there for a little bit, when the door opened. Both looked to find Haley coming back from her lunch break. Nathan just mezmorized by her, stared at her, with a goofy smile on his face.

"So I hear, you've taken a liking to Haley," Lucas said, pulling Nathan out of his little world he was in.

"Yeah, I mean, she's so beautiful, and so, perfect," Nathan said.

"Man, who knew you army men where so girly," Lucas said laughing.

Nathan looked at him, and busted out laughing. This got Haley's attention and walked over to Luke and Nathan.

"How is my bestest friend ever," Haley said, throwing her arms around Lucas's neck.

"Oh, well, I'm about as good as I was when you went to lunch," Lucas said.

"Oh, hi Nathan," Haley said.

"Are we still on for tonight," Nathan asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Haley said, with a big smile on her face. She got up, and hugged Nathan as well and went back to work.

"Is she always like that?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty much, that's just our little Hales though," Lucas said, both laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was really nervous sitting outside, Karen's Cafe, waiting for the closed sign to get put up. There it was, it was his time to shine. He walked up the the stairs, and knocked on the door. Haley came to the door, and let him in.

"I guess it's a good thing I picked up some extra clothes on my lunch break," Haley said with a smile.

"Oh, did you want me to wait," Nathan said.

"Oh, nah thats fine, I'll be a minute though," Haley said, walking to the backroom.

Nathan sat, looking out the door of the cafe. Why was he so nervous, she seemed happy about the date. Was it a date, maybe it was just friends going to dinner. Well his thoughts got interupted by Haley, walking out in the most beautiful dress.

"God, you look beautiful," Nathan said.

"Aw, thanks," Haley said.

He took her hand, and they walked out of the cafe.

"So, where is your car," Haley said, as they were walking down the street.

"Oh, it's back that way, I thought it would be better to walk," Nathan said.

"Oh, I see," Haley said.

"So where are we going," Haley asked.

"To Rosita's, you heard of it," Nathan said.

"Yeah, it's one of the best resturants in town, and it's only a block farther," Haley said.

"Oh, do you not like walking," Nathan asked.

"Oh, it's not that, but heels really hurt, and well," Haley said, showing the three inch heels she was wearing.

"Oh, well if you didn't want to walk, why didn't you tell me," Nathan asked.

"Oh, it's not a big deal, I'm just glad it's not much farther," Haley said, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the resturant, and were seated in the middle table, in a cluster of empty tables.

"Are you ready to order," the waiter asked.

"Um, no, but we will have some red wine though," Nathan said.

"Okay," the waiter said, leaving to get the red wine.

"So what makes you think that I drink," Haley asked.

"Oh, I just assumed you did," Nathan said.

"Oh, well I do, every once and a while, even though I shouldn't," Haley said.

"Why," Nathan said.

"Oh, I get drunk really easily," Haley said.

"Oh," Nathan said, with a gitty grin on his face.

She went to hit him, in playfully manner, when he grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm really happy, you agreed to go to dinner with me," Nathan said.

"I'm really happy you asked me," Haley said back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had past, and they where sharing dessert. They had decided on a piece of Pecan Pie. Nathan fed a bite to Haley, who in turn fed a bite to Nathan.

"I've had a blast," Haley said.

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way," Nathan said.

They got up, and left. They walked back to Nathan's car, hand and hand. He helped her in the car.

"Nathan, I can drive," Haley said.

"No, you had like three glasses of wine, I only had one," Nathan said.

"Oh, alright," Haley said.

He got in the car, and drove off. Haley, laid her head on his shoulder.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Look After You

Nathan was going to take her to her place, but she was half asleep, lying on his shoulder. He was afraid to leave her alone, so he took her back to his. He carried her in, and laid her down in his bed. She woke up and was only half coherent.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My place," he said, helping her up, so she could change into something more comfortable.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hales, your really drunk, I was afraid to leave you alone," He said.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," she said, grabbing her stomach.

He helped her into the bathroom, and let her be, and laid out some clothes for her. Then he made her, his special recipe for hangovers. He heard the bathroom door open, and he went into his room, to see if she was okay.

"You alright," he said.

"Well, if puking half your body weight is okay, then I'm just peachy," she said.

"I see, well I made you this," he said, handing her the fowlist tasting stuff on the planet.

"Oh god, it smells horrible," she said.

"Yeah, it don't taste much better," he said.

"And you except me to drink it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it really does help with a hangover, trust me," he said.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather have the hangover," she said.

"Well, if you want to puke more than your body weight, and have a greuling headache to boot, then go for it," he said.

"You know an awful lot about hangovers," she said, taking a sip of it.

"Hales, I'm in the army, all we do in are off time is drink," he said, laughing at her god-this-is-terrible face.

"You weren't lying, this stuff is well disgusting," she said.

"Trust me, tomorrow you'll thank me for it," he said.

"Here, I laid these out for you, I figured you'd be more comfortable in them," he said, pointing to the long t-shirt and jogging pants.

"Oh, thank you, I was afraid I would have to wear this dress to bed," she said, with half a smile.

"Okay, well I will leave you to it, oh and here," He said, sitting a trash can next to the bed.

"Let me guess," she said, before he interupted her.

"In case you decided you need to puke some more," he said.

He walked to the door and opened, before he shut it, she looked at him.

"Nate, where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I'll just crash on a sleeping bag, on the floor," he said.

"No, look you can sleep in here," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke to his cell ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, what is it?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm over here at Haley's, cause she was late for work, and she's not here," Lucas said.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to sit the alarm," Nathan said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"She crashed at my place, she was kinda drunk, I was worried so she crashed here," Nathan said.

"I'll get her up, and get to work," Nathan said.

He got up, and put his shirt on. He looked at the clock, she had told him she had to be at work at 10:30 and it was 11:30 she was an hour late.

"Hales," he said, slightly shaking her.

"Huh, oh what is it Nate?" she said rolling over.

"Your a little late for work," he said.

"What do you mean, didn't you set the alarm?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he said.

"Oh, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's 11:30," he said.

"Oh, damn, okay, can you give me a ride to work," she said.

She got up a bit to fast, and almost tumbled over.

"Woah, you okay," he said.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," she said.

"Do you feel sick, is anything spinning, do you have a headache?" he asked.

"No, I think I just got up to fast," she said.

"Oh, well, here," he said, handing her some of his more nicer clothes.

"I'm going to use up all your clothes," she said, throwing her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For taking care of me, your so sweet," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, they were in his car, off for Karen's Cafe.

"So, did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"Of course, I always have fun puking," she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ordered the wine," he said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know I get beyond drunk after three glasses," she said, as she grabbed his hand.

"I feel bad though, I never meant to make you sick," he said.

"It's fine really," she said, as she gentlely kissed the top of his hand.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: For You I Will

Nathan got ready to leave Karen's after dropping Haley off. He didn't know what he was going to do, he knew that there really wasn't a lot to do in Tree Hill, but he figured he could find something to do. He started up his car, and went to check to see if anyone was coming, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lucas, what's going on," Nathan said.

"Hey, Nate, man, look I'm having lunch with Brooke and Chase today, you wanna come," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan said.

"Can I ride with you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, sure Lucas," Nathan said.

Lucas walked around to the other side of the car, and hopped in.

"Oh, dude, call me Luke, please," Lucas said.

"No problem," Nathan said, putting the car in drive, and driving away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later they were pulling up to the resturant.

"Luke, if you don't mind me asking, when is Peyton supposed to come back?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, ummm, in a few days actually," Lucas said.

"Oh, I bet you excited," Nathan said, as both got out of the car.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I miss her so much," Lucas said.

They both walked into the resturant, and looked around for Brooke and Chase.

"Can I help you?" the hostest asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for a couple of friends of ours, we're supposed to be having lunch with," Lucas said.

"Well, can you give me they're names?" the hostest asked.

"Brooke Davis and Chase Sawyer," Lucas said.

"Aw, yes, they are at table seven, it's all the way back, and around the corner," the hostest said.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made they way back, and when they walked in, they found two extra people there.

"Peyt, your back?" Lucas said, his eyes wide.

"Of course, I couldn't miss anymore of my friend's wedding plans," she said, getting up and kissing her husband on the lips.

"Hales, your here," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I'm here," she said, staring at his adorable goofy little smile on his face.

She couldn't believe that she was falling for him. She knew deep down, that falling in love with him would end badly for both. She knew deep down that he would have to go back. She got up and threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat around, and talked about any and everything. Brooke being extra nice, let them all in on how her wedding plans where going. Although, even though they all acted like they were listening they weren't. Brooke caught on pretty fast and got a bit upset.

"I know your not listening," Brooke yelled a little louder than expected.

"Hey, yeah we are," Lucas said, never taking his eyes off of Peyton.

"No, your making googly eyes with your wife, and the lovebirds haven't even looked at me once," she said, pointing at Nathan and Haley.

Everyone turned they're way, and looked at them. She was right, they hadn't. They were staring deeply at each other.

"I think out little Haley is in love," Peyton said.

This broke them out of they're own little world.

"Hey, now, why are you guys picking me," Haley said.

"No reason in particular, except you haven't even listened to my wedding plans," Brooke said.

"That's because you've told me them, sixty times already Brooke, I can see your wedding without actually being there," Haley said.

"Well, aren't you little miss nice pants today," Brooke said.

"Look I've gotta get back to work," Haley said, looking at Peyton.

"Sorry Hales, your gonna have to find another way back," Peyton said, refusing to let go of Lucas.

"I'll take you back, Hales," Nathan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got up, and walked out, and left.

"Look, I don't really have to be back just yet," Haley said.

"Oh, well," Nathan said, looking a bit confused.

"I just wanted to go home and change, if thats okay with you?" Haley asked.

"Oh, yeah thats fine," Nathan said,

They hopped in his car, and sped off toward Haley's house. Haley grabbed his hand, and held it tightly.

"Nathan, you have to go back, don't you?" Haley said, finally working up the courage to ask him.

"Yeah, I do, but not right now," he said.

"But, if you have to go back, then what is the reason for this?" Haley asked.

"Because, I think I'm falling for you, and if I am, well, I just wanna know," Nathan said.

They pulled up to her house, and she got out, and went in, leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Realization

She got back to the car, and sat down, and laid her hand on top of his.

"I can I take you out, tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," she said, with a big smile on her face.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," he said, taking her hand in his.

He pulled up at Karen's Cafe, and let her out. She walked around to the other side of the car, leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight," she said, walking away.

Nathan, wanted to see his mother again, but at the risk of running into his father, he decided to call her.

"Hello," Deb Scott answered the phone.

"Hi, mom it's me," he said.

"Oh, Nate, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good mom, can you meet me at my apartment?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she said.

"Okay, it's on the corner of Pine, and Village," he said.

"I know where it's at, I'll see you in a little bit," she said.

After he hung up the phone, he took off, for home. He was excited about talking with his mother, without the risk of seeing his father.

He pulled up in the parking lot, a mere ten minutes later. He got inside, and straighten up a bit. He was planning on telling his mother about Haley, and how he had fallen for her. Everything about her was perfect. She had the most beautiful smile, and gorgeous big hazel eyes. She was naturally beautiful, she didn't need any makeup, she was beautiful the way she was.

He had been home for about ten minutes, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

"Oh, Nathan I'm so glad to see you," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm happy to see you to mom," he said, hugging her back.

"So have you decided how long your going to stay," she asked.

"Well, I'm going to stay as long as the army will allow me to," he said.

"Why the sudden change of heart," she asked.

"I'm in love mom," he said.

"But you've only been here a few days," she said.

"I know, and that was all it took," he said.

"Well, who is she, would I know her," she asked.

"Well her name is Haley James, and she is best friends with Lucas," he said.

"So you met him," she asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy mom, he's married," he said.

"Oh, really," she said.

"Oh, and I saw Brooke yesterday," he said.

"Oh, how is she doing?" she asked.

"Engaged, and happy," he said.

"Engaged to who?" she asked.

"To her best friend's brother," he said.

"Oh, who's her best friend?" she asked.

"Peyton Sawyer, Lucas's wife," he said.

"Oh, and Brooke's finaccee's name is?" she asked.

"Chase Sawyer," he said.

"Oh, and so her and Lucas are going to be Brother/Sister-in-law?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Haley was walking around the cafe, literally glowing.

"Hales, I can assume that your date with Nathan went well," Karen asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm falling for him," she said.

"You went on one date," Karen said.

"I know, that's all it took, he's just perfect in every aspect," she said.

"How so?" Karen asked.

"He has got the most beautiful smile, and perfect pale blue eyes," she paused slightly to reflect on the boy she could love.

"He has got a beautiful heart, and a generious way about him," she said.

The more she talked about him, the more her eyes lit up.

"Well, I can definately see something in your eyes," she said.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"The light," Karen said.

"What light?" Haley asked again.

"The light that shines when a girl is in love," Karen said.

This made Haley blush, and smile. She did love him, she wasn't falling for him, she had already fell.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Where Do We Go From Here

Nathan left early to go pick up Haley. He was going to stop at the flower shop, that was about a five minute drive from the Cafe. He needed to know what kind of flowers she liked. He picked up his cell, and dialed Lucas's number.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Hey, Luke, I got a question?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, shoot," he said.

"What kind of flowers does Haley like?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not real sure what they're called, but they are these little purple flowers, you can find them on the beach, I know that," Lucas said.

"What about the flower shop?" Nathan asked.

"I don't really know, you can asked though," Lucas said.

"Alright, thanks Luke," Nathan said.

"No problem, Nate," Lucas said.

They hung up the phone, and he pulled into the parking lot, for the flower shop. He got out of his car, and made his way for the door. He opened it, and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" the young woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any flowers like the little purple ones on the beach?" Nathan asked.

"Actually, we have some of those flowers," the lady said.

"Okay, give me a dozen of them," Nathan said.

"Coming up," the lady said, as she disappeared to the back of the store.

He looked down at his watch, he only had eight minutes to get to the cafe. The lady emerged a few seconds later, with a beautiful dozen of little purple flowers.

"That will be 13.85," the woman said.

Nathan paid, and left. He got in his car, and sat the flowers down right beside him. He took off toward the Cafe. He got there with two minutes to spare. He got out of his car, and walked up to the door, and knocked. Karen came and opened it up for him.

"Wow, Nathan you look handsome," Karen said.

"Thank you, Karen," he said.

"Hey, see you found the flowers," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to drive to the beach and pick them," Nathan said, which caused them both to chuckle.

Haley came from the back, and a stunningly beautiful red sleeveless dress.

"Wow, Hales, you look beautiful," Nathan said, not taking his eyes off her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, with a chuckle.

"Here," he said handing her the flowers.

"Oh, Nate, how'd you know?" she asked.

"I called Luke," he said, she playfully push on his arm, and then hugged him.

Lucas and Karen looked at each other and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out to his car hand and hand. He helped her into the car, before getting in himself. Then they took off toward the resturant, that he had a reservation for.

"So, where to tonight?" Haley asked.

"I thought maybe, Karver's," he said.

"Oh, wow that place is hard to get into," she said.

"Oh, don't worry, I already took care of it," he said, holding her hand tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the resturant, and went inside. The hostest seated them, and gave them menus.

"So, what's good here?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I've never been here," she said.

"Oh, well if it looks good get it," he said.

He looked over the menu, and saw that the baked chicken caught his eye, but then again they had steak too. His thoughts got interupted when his phone rang.

"That's weird," he said, looking at the caller id.

_Oh shit_, he thought to himself, it was his army sergerent.

"Look, Hales, I'm sorry I gotta take this," he said.

"That's okay," she said, giving him a confused look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I had more time, what, no, I, fine," Nathan said, making sure he was out of ear shot of Haley.

He came back to the table, with the saddiest look on his face.

"Nate, what is it?" she said, grabbing his hand, worried for him.

"I have to go back," he said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"My troop is getting called back to action, I have to leave tomorrow," he said.

"What about us, where do we go from now?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Hales," he said, seeing the tears.

"I can't lose you," she said, making it more apparent that her heart was breaking.

This broke Nathan's heart into a million pieces, he never wanted to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," he said with tears rolling down his face.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I Need You

Nathan sat on the bed, in his apartment. He couldn't believe he was leaving Haley behind. Not that he had a choice, but he loved her, and needed her. She made him complete, now he was leaving. He couldn't say goodbye to her again, they had said they're goodbyes last night, after they cried together for a while. He just couldn't stand to see the saddness on her face again. He got up to leave, and decided to write her a note, and give it to Luke. He sat down, at the tiny little counter in his kitchen. He sat there for half an hour, pouring out his heart. He finished, and fished his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Luke's number, and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Luke, can you meet me at the River Court, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll leave now," he said, hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that, was it Peyton?" Haley asked.

"No, does it matter, look I got to take off for a little while, I'll be back," he said, giving her a hug.

He wasn't sure what Nathan was going to say, but Haley hadn't been real talktive all day. Which was really unusal, and he could she had been crying. He hoped that Nathan hadn't broken her heart. He had really grown to like his brother, but if he had hurt her, well things wouldn't end well. Haley was like his sister, he loved her to death, and he promised her he would never let anyone hurt her. He wasn't about to break that promise now.

He pulled up to the River Court, and saw that Nathan was looking out toward the river.

"What's going on Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I gotta leave," he said.

"Why, did you do something to Hales, man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but I swear I never meant to hurt her," he said.

"Well, I don't know what you did, but she hasn't been herself all day, and I suspect she's been crying," Lucas said.

Lucas, waited for Nathan to say something, instead all he heard was muffled sobs, coming from the man in front of him.

"What am I gonna do Luke?" Nathan asked, as he turned around to show his red rimmed eyes.

"About what?" Lucas asked completely lost.

"I got called back to duty," Nathan said.

"Oh, you gotta go back to base," Lucas asked.

"Kinda, well just long enough to gather my gear, then I'm headed out to Iran," he said.

"You mean," Lucas started but got cut off.

"Yeah, look I can't go into details, I'm running behind," Nathan said.

"Oh, well, best wishes man," Lucas said, as he walked up to his brother and gave him a hug.

"Luke, I need you to do something for me," Nathan asked.

"Sure, anything," Lucas said back to him.

"I need you to give this to Haley," he said.

"I will," he said.

"I'll see ya Luke," Nathan said, walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas, got back to the cafe about an hour later. He saw Hales, serving out coffee to people who had ran out.

"Hales, can I talk to you," he said, walking past her.

She followed him, into the back.

"What is it Luke," she asked.

"Nathan left this for you," he said, handing her the letter.

"So that's who was on the phone," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we didn't talk long, just enough for him to fill me in," he said.

"So he's gone," she asked, hoping Luke's answer was no.

"Yeah," he said.

"And he couldn't even say goodbye," she said.

"Hales, just to let you know, he could barely say goodbye to me," he said.

"So what's this," she asked.

"I think it's his goodbye," he said.

"Can I have sometime to read it," she asked.

"Of course," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went, into the very back, there was a little desk, with a chair. She sat down, and took the letter out of the envlope, and talked herself into to reading it.

_Hales,_

_This hurts me, today, to sit here and write out my goodbye. All because I'm not strong enough to look you in the eye and tell you goodbye. I need you to know a few things before I continue. I never set out to hurt you, I honestly thought I could stay a while, I was wrong to have gone for you. Although I can't completely hate the fact that I did. This past week has been my happiest week, I've ever had. You make me happy, and as soon as I can, I will write you, and I hope that you will write to me as well. I will come back to you, I swear. I need you to know that I love you, with all of my heart and soul, and if I could love you anymore I would. I need you, to stay in my life, and in my heart. You make my life easier, and now matter how hard my hardest day is, knowing you are there for me, will get me through another day. You are my everything, and I know we haven't known each other all that long, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Goodbye for now, my love._

_Your love,_

_ Nathan_

She was sobbing lightly, by the time she had finished. He did love her, he did care. She trusted that he would do anything to come back to her, she needed him to.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Here Without You

Nathan turned down the radio of his car. His thoughts drifting to no one but Haley. Forever she will be in his mind. He grabbed the picture they had taken on they're first date. Although neither of them remember it, it was a nice picture. He looked at it, and remembered the last conversation he had with her.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_"Hales, please say something, anything," Nathan said, as he wiped away the tears in his eyes._

_"What is there to say, your leaving," she said pulling her hand away from his._

_"Hales, if I could stay, I would," he said._

_"I'd like to believe that, I'd like to believe this past week, has meant as much to you as it has to me," she said, wiping tears from her cheeks._

_"It has, you mean the world to me," he said, trying to grab her hand again._

_"I really wish I could believe that, Nathan I do," she said, as she got up and left._

_End of Flashback_

He wished he knew if she had read his letter. He did love her, he does love her. She means everything to him, and thinking about it made him want to cry. Now regretting his desicion to drive back, instead of fly back. It was an eleven hour drive or so to Fort Knox in Kentucky. He past a sign on the highway, and finally realized that he was really leaving her behind. He wished in his heart that he could turn around, and hold her in his arms. He wished he could just see her face again, and hold her tightly. He wished he could just her voice, just one more time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, sat crying on the floor. She wished he didn't have to go, but she wished more, that she hadn't been such a bitch to him when he left. She loved him, and all she did was yell at him for leaving. She knew he would have had to leave sooner or later. Unfortnatly it was sooner rather than later.. She heard footsteps coming her way, she looked up to find Peyton looking down at her.

"How ya holdin up Hales," she asked.

"Not so hot, I've never once fell in love," she said, which made the tears come again.

"Hey, we're here for you, not matter what," Peyton said.

"But the one time I do, and he has to leave," she said.

"Hey, I'm here for ya Hales," Peyton said, slipping down beside her.

"Thanks Peyt," Haley said, as she fell into her, crying hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan turned the radio back up, being alone with your thoughts is dangerous, when your driving at sixty-five miles an hour. Of course the song on the radio is about leaving behind someone you love, because that is his wonderful luck. What made it worse, was he knew it, and he used to like it, before he actually felt what the song meant. He sang along with it in his head, hoping that it would flood away, the thoughts of Haley. No it made it worse, it made him cry. He couldn't handle a broken heart, he's never had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time, Haley was listening to the same song, and she cried a river of tears, feeling what the song meant, and wished that he was there with her, telling her things would be alright. He wasn't though, no he's gone.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve: Here I Lay

Nathan had finished his journey as he reached base at exactly three in the morning. Of course his two best friends where waiting for him, by his bunk. He had called them once or twice, on his eleven hour journey. He told them about Haley, and of course they wanted details, both of them of course where married. One being a year older and one a year younger. They first met, on his first day of basic training, and have been best friends ever since.

"Look at what the cat finally drug in," one of them said, hugging Nathan tightly.

"Well, it's good to see you too, so how's Jake and Tim doing?" Nathan asked, trying to avoid the pain still deep in his heart.

"Dude, we're fine, so how about this chick, that has Nate doing some serious thinking?" Tim asked.

"She's great you guys, she's beautiful, and she's kind, and I could go on and on," Nathan said.

"Oh man, she turned you all gooey," Jake said, laughed.

"Hey, you are all gooey, when you get a letter from your wife," Nathan said.

"Hey, Nicki and I have been married for years now though, since god, high school," Jake said.

"Yeah, wasn't that when your first daughter was born?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, that's when my Jenny was born," Jake said.

"Yeah, and you get all gooey when you get a letter from her to," Tim said.

"Dude, you have no place to talk, you get gooey when your wife writes too," Jake said.

"Hey now, Bevin is the best thing that happened to me," Tim said.

"Oh, and Nate, tomorrow, you get too meet the two new people," Jake said.

"What's there names?" Nathan asked.

"I can't remember, I only met them briefly," Jake said.

"I think they call that one, Mouth or something," Tim said.

"Yeah, well lets get some sleep," Nathan said.

"Oh, LT. Durham, said that you could sleep a bit later, since you got in late," Jake said.

"Good, I haven't had real sleep in a few days," Nathan said, collapsing on his bunk.

-----------------------------------------

Haley woke the next morning, with tear streaks on her face. She got up and walked over to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and wanted to scream in horror. The person looking back at her, was a broken shell of who she was. She figured it out, this is way she didn't do the love thing. She remembered what love did to her parents. Now her mother Lydia lives in New York, and her father Jimmy lives in like Florida. She didn't want that for herself, love only hurts people in the end. She also didn't not want Nathan in her life, she had to, she cared for him to much. She grabbed her brush, and brushed the bush of hair, into a tameable mane of beautifully long honey blonde hair. She heard a light knock on the door. She put down her brush, and walked into the living room. She walked to the door, and turned the handle, and opened the door.

"Woah, can I come in?" Lucas said, staring at her.

"As long as you don't make fun of the way I look, fine," she said, walking over to her couch, and sitting down.

"Hey, hows lover-girl doing," Brooke said, coming in and not paying attention to Haley.

"Hey, Hales, my god," Peyton said, sitting down next to Luke.

"Hey, Hales, holy cow," Chase said, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"What is everyone so excited about," Brooke said, obilvious to Haley.

Chase pointed in the direction of Haley, and Brooke followed his finger untill she looked Haley right in the face.

"Oh, I see, Haley, you have heard of a shower right?" Brooke said, not meaning to offend.

"I sure have, have you heard of kiss my ass?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Okay good, so well you kiss my ass," Haley said, as she punched her on her way back to her bedroom.

"Ow, what is that for," Brooke said, with everyone staring at her.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked.

"What did I say," Brooke said.

"Seriously," Lucas said.

"Okay, look, she isn't seriously mad at me right?" Brooke asked.

Lucas and Peyton walked back toward her bedroom, and stopped right in front of Brooke.

"Seriously," they both said at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan awoke, to getting pushed off his bunk. It wasn't unusual, one them always pushed him off his bunk.

"Let me guess, time to get up?" Nathan said.

"Yup," Tim said.

"Goody," Nathan said, as he rose up from the floor.

"Nate, this is Felix, and this here is Marvin," Jake said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Felix and Marvin," Nathan said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Felix said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, same here, but you can call me Mouth," Mouth said, shaking his hand.

"Okay, good, you can call me Nate," he said.

"Dude, get dressed, you only have a few minutes before LT. Durham, comes in here," Tim said.

"Okay, well I will see you guys later," Nathan said, walking toward the shower area.

-----------------------------------------------------

Peyton got Haley to open the bathroom door for her.

"Hales, you've got to pull yourself together," Peyton said.

"I know, I just, it hurts you know," Haley said.

"I know, but look think of it this way, do you think Nathan would want you to be like this?" Peyton asked her.

"I guess not," Haley answered.

"That's right, so how about you get dressed, where all going out," Peyton said.

"Okay, fine," Haley said, shooing her out.

-------------------------------------------------------

During his lunch break, Nathan wrote his first letter to Haley, and sealed it, and sent it on it's way. He hoped she would write back, he hoped she would tell him, that she loved him, and that she would wait for him.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen: Shipping Out

Nathan woke up the next morning to a surprise.

"A tent hut," LT Durham screeched.

The guys arose from they're bed, and sluted the Luientant.

"We are getting shipped out sooner than expected," LT Durham explained.

"How much sooner?" Nathan asked, still half asleep.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," he said, so you guys have to go threw some minor training today.

They sluted once more, before he disappeared outside.

"This is just great guys," Nathan said, sounding very upset.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"I just sent Hales, a letter yesterday," he said.

"So," Tim said.

"If she tries to send one back, I won't be here to get it," he said.

"Dude, they keep track of where everyone goes, if they get a letter for you, they'll find you," Jake said.

"It takes a little while longer, but you'll get it if she sends it," Tim said.

"You guys know that for sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, we've had to do it," Jake said.

"Okay, good," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up, to find, Brooke and Peyton in her room.

"What in the hell," Haley screamed.

"Look, you need our help," Peyton said.

"Yeah hales, we are here for ya," Brooke said, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on your coming with us," Peyton said, throwing some clothes at her.

"But," Haley started, but Brooke interupted her.

"But nothing, Hales, your comin," Brooke said, pushing her into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------

It was Nathan's turn, in the shower stall. He got in, took of his clothes. Threw them, on the bench right next to the stall, and turned on the water. A nice warm shower is exactly what he needed. Of course, that's not what he was going to get, considering that he was the last one to get a shower. The water was probably going to be ice cold.

-----------------------------------------------

Haley came out from the bathroom, with the clothes that Peyton had thrown at her, on.

"Perfect," Brooke said, with her, lets start some trouble smile.

"You look good Hales," Peyton said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her in front of the mirror.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. Peyton was right, she looked almost as good as she did, before Nathan stomped on her heart.

"Now, where are you two taking me?" Haley demanded.

"First, the hair Hales, seriously," Brooke said.

"Yeah, we really gotta do something with it," Peyton said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan came out of the shower, in full uniform. They had to do combat training with they're uniform on, considering they hadn't done that yet.

"Looking spify," Tim said.

"You know Tim, that only works, when you aren't wearing the exact same thing as me," Nathan said.

"Oh, shut up," Tim said, knowing he had no comeback for that.

"Come on guys, we are running behind anyways," Jake said

"Yeah, Jake's right," Nathan said

---------------------------------------------------------

Haley came out of the bathroom, kinda of afraid to see what Brooke had done to her.

"Oh my god, it actually looks good," Haley said.

"I know what I'm doing, most of the time," Brooke said.

Haley looked at her, with her yeah right look.

"Okay, when it comes to makeup, clothes, and hair I know what I'm doing," Brooke said.

"Oh, so like none of the important stuff right?" Haley said, smiling.

"Hey, hey, hair, makeup, and clothes are very important," Brooke said, looking offended.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," Haley said, before she started to crack up laughing.

"Omg, Haley James actually smiling, and laughing can you believe it," Peyton said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, fell hard to the ground.

"Guys I don't remembering this being so hard," Nathan said, crawling across the ground.

"It's always been this hard, you've just never not cared before," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"It means you love something other than the army," Jake said.

"What's that gotta do with it being hard?" Nathan asked.

"Because, you love this Haley chick, more than the army, and you would rather be with her, than here right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I would," Nathan said.

"There you go, since you don't wanna do this, you are for the first time seeing how hard it actually is," Jake said.

"Yeah man, before you were like in love with army, just cause of your dad," Tim said.

"I guess I never saw it like that," Nathan said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen: Perfect World

The girls arrived at they're destionation, and they helped a blindfolded Haley out of the car.

"Guys, is this really nessciary?" Haley asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes, you see it helps with the element of sur-prise," Brooke said, drawing out surprise.

"With you being the one surprising me, I'm kind of scared," Haley said.

"Oh, quit being a wus, and lets go, it'll be fun I promise," Peyton said.

"Oh, okay, I suddenly believe you," Haley said, which cause a couple of chuckles from Brooke and Peyton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and the guys, were now in the bunking area again. They had just finished ground combat, and had to get ready for face to face combat.

"This is stupid!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Why is it stupid?" Tim asked.

"Like we're actually going to be face to face with anyone," Nathan said.

"Dude, we aren't going in to a war zone, we are what they call the clean up crew," Tim said.

"What the hell is that?" Nathan asked.

"It's where they send you into a place that has been recently bombed, and we have to clean up the mess, and restore order," Jake said.

"Guessing you've actually been in the position," Tim said.

"Once or Twice," Jake said, grabbing his gun, and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Haley James, you may remove your blindfold," Peyton said.

Haley slowly grabbed for the blindfold, although she wasn't completely sure she wanted to see where she was. Maybe she would just keep the blindfold on.

"Haley, are you gonna take it off, or do we have to do it for you?" Brooke asked.

"I got it," she said.

Well maybe she won't keep the blindfold on. She grabbed hold of it, and decided it would be best if she ripped it off fast, like a bandaid. She pulled it backwards fast, and the sight about made her eyes pop out of her head.

"No place to get over a guy, then a ladies night strip club," Brooke said, laughing.

"Funny, really classy Brooke," Haley said, and she smacked her arm.

"Look, your young, beautiful, and smart, go do some damage," Brooke said.

"What about you guys," Haley said.

"Oh, well be here, but we aren't single," Peyton said.

"Yeah, you are, so go have your fun," Brooke said, shooing her away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Mouth where teamed up together against, Jake and Felix.

"Your going do Jagelski," Nathan said.

"Prepare to met your maker, Scott," Jake said.

"Please don't hurt me," Mouth said.

Which made all the guys bust out laughing.

"Dude, it's the army, your lucky if you don't get hurt," Nathan said.

"I know, I just really didn't want this," Mouth said.

"Don't worry, little man, I've got your back," Nathan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked around, the club, with Brooke and Peyton watching closely.

"Strip club, really Brooke," Peyton said.

"Well, I figured, get over one boy, hang out with a bunch," Brooke said.

"Well, that is your answer for everything," Peyton said, with a smirk.

"Hey, I haven't found much of a problem that boys haven't fixed," Brooke said.

"I guess it's kinda true, what am I gonna do with you B.Davis," Peyton said.

"I don't know P.Sawyer," Brooke said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan dove on the ground, just in front of Mouth, and took a shot to the gut for him.

"Shit," Nathan screamed.

"Dude, are you okay," Mouth asked.

"Yeah, fine, told you I had your back," Nathan said getting back to his feet.

Nathan ran up behind Jake, and took him down.

"I got your ass, Jagelski," Nathan screamed.

But turned around immidently to find Mouth on the ground screaming.

"Mouth are you okay," Nathan said.

"I don't know, my arm is killing me," Mouth said, guarding his arm with his life.

"Felix what the hell did you do," Nathan said.

"What I was told, take out the enemy," Felix said.

"Mouth isn't the real enemy," Nathan said.

"Let me check out your arm," Jake said, bending down beside Mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys, this isn't fun, can we please go," Haley said.

"Why, is guys hitting on you not fun?" Brooke asked.

"Because, I've already had, three guys pinch my ass," she said, holding up three fingers.

"Tell me which ones, and I'll make sure they don't do that again," Peyton said.

"No, I just want to go," Haley said.

"Fine," Brooke said, caving.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I don't think it's broken, but I do think you have disloacted shoulder," Jake said.

"Mouth, I'm sorry man," Felix said.

"Get the hell away," Mouth yelled.

"Felix, go get a medical nurse," Jake said.

"Don't worry, little man, we'll get you all fixed up," Nathan said, sitting down right beside Mouth

--------------------------------------------------------

"Haley, your going to have to get over him," Brooke said.

"Maybe I don't," Haley said

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen: Lost Without You

Haley a woke a few days later, with a sense that everything was going to be okay. She really believed that Nathan would come back to her, and this made a smile form on her face. To see him again, to see him smile, to see him laugh, thinking about it sent chills up her spine. She got up, and put on her sandles and walked outside. She went to the mailbox, and grabbed it. She went back into the house, and sat down at her kitchen table.

_Bill, Bill, Bill, Trash, _and then she paused, she didn't expect one so soon. She was ready for this, she had just gotten over the last one he wrote her. She knew she had to read it, so she could write him back, but she didn't know if her heart could take whatever was in this letter. She sat the letter down on the table and decided that she would read it a little bit later, so she could ready herself for it.

She picked up her phone, and dialed Lucas's number. Even though the girls know how to have fun, she just really wanted Luke right now.

"Hello," he answered.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hales?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, as she got a little teary eyed.

"What is it Hales?" He asked concerned.

"I just really need you right now," she said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes okay," Lucas said.

"Okay," she said, hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and the rest of his troop, had sit up they're camp. It was right alongside, the border. He really didn't want to be there, he didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to break his promise.

"Dude, what's up?" Jake asked, standing right in front of him.

"Nothing," Nathan answered.

"Dude, we can hear you thinking all the way over here," Tim said.

"Just Hales," Nathan said, saying her name made him smile.

"You'll be fine," Jake said.

"How do you know man?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, I just like you'll be fine," Jake said.

"I hope so, I'd hate to break my promise," Nathan said.

"Dude, you promised her you would be back?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, that is like the kiss of death," Tim said.

"Yeah, it's like asking to die," Jake said.

"Great," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, heard a light knocking on the door. She got up, and opened the door. Lucas walked in and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked.

"I miss him bad today," Haley said.

"I know you do," Lucas said.

They sat down on the couch together.

"He sent me a letter," Haley said.

"What's it say?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't had the ablilty to read it, Luke," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"Do you want me too?" Lucas asked.

"No, I'll do it, I just got to ready myself for it," she said.

"Okay, well what do you need from me?" Lucas asked.

"Just being here is fine," she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys got they're gear together. Although they weren't going out into the field till tomorrow, they needed to have it all ready.

"Why do we need all of this shit?" Nathan asked.

"This shit your speaking about, it's going to save your ass," Jake said.

"Yeah, Nate, if you don't wanna be here why did you come back?" Tim said.

"Look, I've been in the army for a few years now, I don't wanna just turn my back on it," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but if you can't put your heart into it then why?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said, walking over to his bunk, and lying down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked Lucas out to his car. She got back into the house, and saw the letter there. She walked over to the table, and sat down. She picked up the letter and opened it. She decided now was as good a time as any, so she started to read it.

_Hales,_

_I just wanted to let you know I' ve reached base safely. Although with an empty heart, because you aren't here with me. I feel as if a part of me is missing, a part of me is just gone. My heart aches daily, because I've hurt you. I vow to you today, that I will work as hard as possible, so I can get back to you soon. So I can touch your beautiful face, and see your beautiful smile. Thinking of your smile, lights up my world, that has drasticly turned dark. Within the next week, I'll be shipping out. Going to Iran with a heavy heart, knowing, I've left the one I love behind. The one thing that gets me through, is the hoping you'll wait for me. That one the day I return, you'll be there, with open arms. I need you to wait for me, I need you to love me. I just plain need you, I'm lost without you. I'll be seeing you._

_Nate_

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen: Crash and Burn

The guys had they're equipment ready, and were heading out. Nathan hesited a little bit, he knew once he was out there, all bets were off.

"Nate, you alright?" Jake asked.

"I don't know man, I just don't think I'm cut out for this anymore," Nathan said.

At first Jake thought he was joking, Nathan had always done everything for the army. Not this time though, the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Man, if you're doubting yourself, well you shouldn't be out there," Jake said.

"I know, I just, I can't turn my back on the army," Nathan said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because, if it wasn't for the army, I'd still be stuck with my father," Nathan said.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Jake said.

"I just don't know man," Nathan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Haley put the letter in a box, for safe keeping. She wanted to keep all of his letters. She got out a pen, and began jotting down her words. Before to long, she was finished. She couldn't believe she had finished so fast.

"Peyt, will you read this for me?" Haley asked.

"Is it that letter from Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"No, it's my letter to him," Haley said.

"Then why do you want me to read it?" Peyton asked.

"To know if it makes sense," Haley said, pushing the letter in front of her.

"Yeah, sure," Peyton said, grabbing the letter from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The guys had been working for a couple of hours, with nothing bad happened. Of course no one said anything about it, because they knew that if they did, something bad would happen.

"Everyone down!" LT. Durham yelled.

Nathan kelnt down beside Jake and Tim.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Jake asked.

"No, I feel worse," Nathan said.

"It's clear," LT. Durham said.

The guys got up from they're position. _Bang, Bang, Bang_, gunfire feeled the air. Guys were dropping right and left.

"Nathan, look out," Jake screamed.

It was too late, Nathan went down.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, suddenly got a bad feeling over her.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, I just feel as if something isn't right," Haley said, with a slight look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Haley mumbled trying to figure it out herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate, where are you hit?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said.

Jake looked down, and saw a little puddle of blood had formed underneath Nathan's back.

"I need to turn you over a little bit," Jake said.

Nathan nodded in approval. Jake grabbed hold of his friend, and lifted him enough to see where the blood was coming from.

"Okay, Nathan, you've been shot in the back," Jake said.

"Is it bad?" Nathan asked.

"Bad enough for you to stay still, I'm going to get one of the nurses," Jake said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hales, your really creeping us out," Brooke said.

"You don't have to tell me," Haley mumbled.

"Is it Luke?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Haley said.

"I'll call him okay," Peyton said, not only for Haley's sake but for her own.

"Okay," Haley said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake, is Nate okay?" Tim asked.

"Nah, he's been hit, can you stay with him?" Jake asked.

"Of course, but that Mouth kid got hit to, he's in bad shape," Tim said.

"Okay, I'll try and get some help," Jake said.

Tim ran up the little hill that Jake told him to.

"Hey, Nate stay with me buddy," Tim said, as he sat down next to him.

"I'm trying," Nathan said, weaker than before.

"Do you know where you've been hit?" Tim asked.

"Jake said that it hit my back," Nathan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, your sure your okay?" Peyton asked Lucas before hanging up.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's at Karen's," Peyton said.

"Oh my god," Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked.

Brooke pointed at the television, as they listened to the broadcaster annouce, late breaking news.

_For those of you just tuning in, The Fort Knox Army Unit, just got ambushed right outside of Country Lines. I've been told there are causlities, and many soldiers have been injuried. We will not have names, untill the families have been notified. Please stay tuned for more information._

"Isn't that," Peyton started to asked, but stopped as soon as she saw Haley's face.

"I'm sure he's fine," Brooke said.

Haley broke down to tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate, I've got you some help," Jake said.

"Okay," Nathan said, barely audible.

"Oh, Tim, I got one for Mouth, but I don't know where he is," Jake said.

Tim took off with the other Nurse, toward Mouth.

"You said he was hit in the back?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Jake said.

They both lifted him, only enough to see the wound again.

"Alright, we need to get you back, now," the nurse said.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Jake said.

"We've got to carry him," the nurse said.

"Great," Jake said.

Jake grabbed Nate from the arms, and the nurse grabbed from the feet.

"Good thing it's not that far," Jake said.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hales, he'll be fine, he's a fighter," Lucas said, holding Haley into his chest.

Haley tried to talk but nothing was really audible through the crying.

"I'll call my father," Lucas said.

This stunned everyone, they all stared at Luke.

"Look he's my brother, and he's a great guy," Lucas said.

He picked up his cell, that he had laid on the table. He grabbed the phonebook and looked up Dan Scott.

He dialed the number listed for him, and waited.

"Hello?" a weary voice anwsered.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked.

"Deb Scott, who is this?" Deb asked.

"This is Lucas Scott," Lucas said.

"Oh, umm Lucas is there something I can help you with?" Deb asked.

"I was wondering about," Lucas started but Deb interupted him.

"If Nathan is alright?" Deb asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"I'm not sure, we're still awaiting word," Deb said.

"Can you contact me, if you get any information?" Lucas asked.

"Yes of course," Deb said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Seventeen: Rescued

Nathan awoke with blinding lights in his face. He hoped it was all a dream, he hoped he was lying in bed next to Haley. Reality set in when he rose up just enough to see IV's in his arms, and people rushing past him. He saw a button to the left of him, it had the word call on it. He decided to push it, maybe someone could tell him, what was going on. He pushed it, and a nurse, almost automatically walked into his room.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Scott?" the nurse asked.

"Like I was shot," he said.

"That's expected, in fact your going to be quite sore for sometime," the nurse said.

"Can you tell me, if there is anything wrong with me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, it's against medical precidure, I'll get the doctor for you though," the nurse said, turning around and leaving.

It wasn't but a few minutes later when the doctor walked into his room.

"I heard you had some questions?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know, if the bullet damaged anything?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Mr. Scott, the bullet hit right in between your C-6 and C-7 verabreates," the doctor said.

"Okay, so what the hell does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"There is a slight chance of parylasis of the legs, which we will check you for, other than that, you should be okay," the doctor said.

"So, will I be able to go back out there?" Nathan asked.

"Absoutley not," the doctor said.

"Can I go back home?" Nathan asked.

"That you may do," the doctor said.

"Have you contacted anyone yet?" Nathan asked.

"I have someone contacting your parents now, is there anyone else you would like us to contact?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, Haley James, she lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina," Nathan said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, sat speechless on the couch, still clinging to Lucas. Waiting for his phone to ring, for Mrs. Scott to say, Nathan's fine. She heard a phone, but it wasn't Luke's, it was her's. She wasn't going to answer it, but decided to go ahead and do it anyways.

"Hello," she answered slugglishly.

"Is Haley James there?" the voice asked.

"This is her, may I ask who is calling?" Haley asked.

"This is Trevor, I work at the Akhtar Hospital, in the Tehran Province, in Iran," Trevor said.

"Is this in refrence to Nathan Scott?" she asked really afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," he answered, hearing the fear in her voice.

"Please tell me he's alive?" she said, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"He is going to be okay, he was shot in the middle part of his back," Trevor said.

"Is there any injuries?" Haley asked, tears now flowing freely.

"The doctor said that there is a slight chance of parylasis, he was hit, between his C-6 and C-7 verabres," Trevor said.

"Is he going to be going home?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he said he was thinking of going back to Fort Knox," Trevor said.

"You've talked to him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he is the one that wanted us to contact you," Trevor said.

"Well, thank you," she said, hanging up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you call her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, she was really scared for you, I could tell," Trevor said.

"Does she know for sure that I'm going back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

"No, she thinks your going back to Fort Knox," Trevor said.

"Good," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is he okay?" Lucas asked.

"He was shot, in between his C-6 and C-7 vertabres," Haley said.

"Did this cause any major injuries?" Peyton asked.

"The doctor said, there was a slight chance of paryalasis," Haley said.

"Well, shouldn't you be more happy?" Lucas asked.

"I would be, if he were coming home," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"He's going back to Fort Knox," Haley said, staring out into space.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Eighteen: Lonely For Her

Nathan woke up the next morning, to his friends standing beside him.

"How you feelin man?" Jake asked.

"I'm pretty good, gonna be better once I get back to Tree Hill," Nathan said.

"Oh, well I over heard Trevor telling that Haley chick you weren't going back," Tim said.

"I know, I asked him to," Nathan said.

"But why?" Jake asked.

"I wanna surprise her," Nathan said.

"Oh, besides that how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm sore, but I mean I was shot the other day, so I'm sure that's normal," Nathan said.

"Funny, real funny," Jake said.

"Hey, atleast I didn't lose my sense of humor," Nathan said.

"True," Jake said, patting him on the shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he isn't coming back," Haley yelled, at no one in paricular.

"Hales, maybe he is, he just has to go back to base first," Lucas said.

"Or maybe, I fell for his bullshit, and now it's bitting me in the ass," Haley yelled louder than before.

"Hales, he isn't using you, I saw the look in his eye, when he gave me that letter," Lucas said.

"Well, maybe he is a good actor," Haley said.

"I don't think so," Lucas said, wrapping his arm around Haley.

--------------------------------------------------

"Scott, your ride is ready," Jake yelled.

"Good, I can't wait," Nathan said.

"It's gonna be a long ride," Jake said.

"I know, but the sooner we start the faster I get there," Nathan said.

"Yeah, with as early as it is, you should be back by 9 PM," Jake said.

"Good thing," Nathan said.

------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Brooke, got Haley out of the house. She was driving herself and everyone else crazy.

Haley's phone started to ring, and Lucas was the only one in the house.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, is Hales there," Nathan asked.

"No, in fact she is beyond pissed at you," Lucas said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because your not coming back," Lucas said.

"Look, I'm gonna let you in on a secret okay," Nathan said.

"Fine, what," Lucas asked.

"I am coming back to Tree Hill," Nathan said.

"Then why did you tell Haley different," Lucas asked.

"I wanna surprise her, look just make sure she is home by nine tonight," Nathan said.

"I will, you better show," Lucas said.

"Oh don't worry I will," Nathan said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Nineteen: So I Need You

Haley hated Nathan at that particular moment, she was starting to move forward, but hearing about him, and knowing he wasn't coming back. It made it all worst. Why did she love him, why the hell did she have to fall for him. She wiped the tears that had formed away, and got up. She sure as hell wasn't going to spend another damn second, crying over him. She was out and about with her two best friends, and she was determined to have a good time.

"So, where too, another strip club?" Haley asked, laughing.

"No, my funny friend, we are going to a place that heals all wounds," Brooke said.

"What is she talking about?" Haley asked.

"That is Brooke for, we're going shopping," Peyton said.

"I see," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it is really relaxing, it really is," Brooke said, watching both girls roll they're eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan couldn't believe that he would be with Haley in less than two hours. He couldn't believe that he was going to be holding her in his arms. He had sat the whole thing up with Luke, who was a little reluctant at first.

"Scott, phone for you," LT Durham said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Headphone call, have you never heard of that?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Nathan said.

"Well, you have a call through it, don't be long," he said.

"Okay," Nathan said grabbing the headphone's from LT Durham.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"Nate, it's Luke," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Look, Haley is pretty much boycotting you and anything to do with you right now," Lucas said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because she thinks your going back to Fort Knox, and she is hurting," Lucas said.

"I hurt her?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"That was never my plan, I just wanted to surprise her," Nathan said.

"I understand, look I just wanna know, how I'm supposed to get her here?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, what is she out doing?" Nathan asked.

"She's out with Brooke and Peyton," Lucas said.

"Well, your going to have to let one of the two in on our secret," Nathan said.

"Which one?" Lucas asked.

"Not Brooke," Nathan said.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because she's Brooke, she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, and your life does," Nathan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Haley is to not know about your coming home," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well call your wife, let her in, and let her get her home," Nathan said.

"Okay, later Nate," Lucas said.

"Yeah, bye Luke," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure, okay, bye," Peyton said, hanging up her cell.

"Who interupted girl time?" Brooke asked.

"Luke, he needs my help, I have to be back to Hales's by nine," Peyton said.

"Okay, so we have to leave," Brooke paused long enough to look at her watch, "Now," she finished.

The girls grabbed they're bags and headed for the door.

"How you feelin Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Better, your right shopping is relaxing," Haley said, putting her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Good, I thought so," Brooke said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Twenty: Together Again

The girls arrived at Haley's house, five till nine.

"Tell me again, why we had to come to my house?" Haley asked.

"Because Luke needs help with something, I swear when where done we can do whatever you want," Peyton said, getting out of Brooke's car.

"I swear P. Sawyer if your weren't one of my bestest friends I would have made you walk home," Brooke said, still mad they had to leave.

"Thanks B. Davis that means the world to me," Peyton said, with a fake smile.

"Hardy har har," Brooke said, with her arms folded in front of her chest.

----------------------------------------

Haley gets up to the door and unlocks it.

"Luke, honey were back," Peyton annouced.

"Oh, hey babe thanks for coming back," he said kissing her.

"What the hell do you need help with at my house," Haley asked, just wanting to be away from her house, away from it all.

"It's a surprise, so you and nosyness over there needs to stay in here," Lucas said, walking into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

"I hope he isn't long, otherwise Brooke and Haley are gonna get suspicious," Peyton said.

"I know, I told him, to get here as fast as possible," Lucas said.

"Did he call again?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago, he said he landed and would be here in thirty to thirty-five minutes," Lucas said.

"Lets hope," Peyton said.

----------------------------

"Did they have to kill whatever the hell they are cooking?" Haley asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but whatever they are doing they better hurry up," Brooke said.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Hales, you gonna get that?" Lucas asked.

"I guess," she said, getting up from her chair.

She walked over to the door, opened it, and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw who it was.

-------------------------------

"Hi, Hales," Nathan said, holding her favorite purple flowers.

"Na-Na-Nathan," Haley squeaked out.

"Yeah, miss me?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Um...Yeah, you wanna come in?" She asked stumbling over her words.

"Of course I do," he said, handing her the flowers.

Nathan walked in, to a shocked Brooke, and a smiling Peyton and Lucas.

"Thanks Luke," Nathan said.

Haley turned toward Lucas.

"You knew and didn't tell me," Haley yelled slightly louder than she expected.

"Yeah, sorry, he wanted to surprise you," Lucas said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad he's here," she said turning toward him, and hugging him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Good, because I have something to ask you," Nathan said as he dropped down to a knee.

"Haley, my life hasn't been good, in fact it's been pretty horrible, but that all changed when I met you," he said before she interupted you.

"Nathan," she said with a questioning look.

"Let me finish please," he said with pleading eyes.

"Go on," she said.

"Then I got called back, and seeing the hurt in your eyes, and knowing the pain in your heart, I couldn't handle it," he paused long enough to collect his thoughts, "Then I got shot, and the first thought that entered my mind was that I wasn't going to be able to tell Haley how much I love her," he paused again, to swipe away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye, "But now I'm here, and I'm never leaving again, so I have one thing to ask you Haley James, will you marry me, will you be my wife?" Nathan asked, pulling out a box that held the most beauitful ring she had ever saw.

"I have something to ask you first," she said.

"Fine," he said, not giving up hope.

"What about the army, they'll call you back to action," she said.

"No they won't, I quit, I told them that I had more to live for than this, I told them I had to be with the girl of my dreams," he said, with a sweet smile.

"Then my answer is," she paused slightly and looked at the faces of her friends, and then back to Nathan, "Hell yes," she said, dropping down to him, and planted the sweetest kiss on his lips.

"I love you Haley James," he said, putting the ring on her finger.

"I love you too Nathan Scott," she said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


End file.
